one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden vs 2B
Interlude One Minute Melee we're we put two fighters against each other in the ring for 60 seconds One Minute One Fight Raiden was wondering around a destroyed city, near a desert. Raiden then notice a 2B and 9S destroying robots, However 2B didn't notice the robot behind her so Raiden sliced in half with little effort. 2B and 9S looked over to see Raiden and get ready for a fight that might occur. Raiden looked at them with a smile on his face, and that smile was from Jack The Ripper. "Maybe you can give me a better work out then these weaklings!" Raiden said as he got ready for a fight. 2B had 9S go ahead of her as she got ready for a fight. HEAVEN OR HELL!! Divide!! Raiden and 2B rushed towards each other as they locked blades causing a mini shock wave around them. Both of the sword welders clashed fluently, however 2B was able to get behind and slash him multiple times, and sent him into the air. 2B had her pod fire multiple bullets are Raiden who easily slashed them away, as he was in the air. Raiden landed on a building as he jumped off and clashed with 2B again but this time he kicked her back a few feet. Raiden proceeded to slash at 2B multiple times until she parried one of his strikes and slashed him into the air with her as she proceeded to slash him multiple times in the torso along with sending him back to the ground. As 2B landed on the ground Raiden immediately dashed towards her as they both now clashed blades, 2B was able to react a little bit faster them Raiden and slashed him twice on the torso as she sent him back. Raiden quickly recovered as both him, and 2B clashed with each other, Raiden manage kicked 2B back few meters as he dashed towards her delivering multiple slashes onto her he then threw her a few feet away as she quickly recovered. 2B and Raiden immediately locked blades multiple times as they fluently swung their blades around towards each other. 2B managed to stab Raiden with one of her bigger blades, however Raiden laughed like a psychopath as his cyborg enhanced body started to turn red. "Now let's have Jack Let Er Rip!" Raiden said as he kicked 2B back and rushed towards her as he delivered multiple slashed on to the android. Raiden then slashed 2B upward. Raiden then jumped towards 2B as he slashed her multiple times again, and kicked towards the ground causing the concrete to break. 2B recovered a bit slowly but is still able to fight. 2B dashed for Raiden as he did the same. Both of them clashed blades until 2B manage to parry one of Raiden's strikes and cut his left arm completely off. She then managed to cut his right arm off, then her pod was able to cause a mini beam to shoot through his head. K.O!!! 2B walked away as she met up 9S again and continued there journey. Conclusion This melee's winner is.... 2B Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music